Enamorados
by XimenaJaeger
Summary: Fanfic.-Eremika. Nota: Esta historia abarcará desdé que Mikasa y Eren son niños, hasta que crecen. Cada capitulo será un momento, pero seguirá la linea temporal, así que si se mencionaran capítulos anteriores. Mikasa y Eren están empezando a sentir sensaciones que nunca antes habían experimentado. Sus corazones se aceleran, se pierden en sus miradas. ¿Como avanzará su relación?
1. Capítulo 1

_-Este es mi primer fanfic Eremika, o segundo, ya no sé. Por favor, entender si sienten que la historia no esta al nivel de esta hermosa pareja, aun así, daré mi mayor esfuerzo.-_

 _Capitulo 1. -Nuestra Casa, una vez más._

Habían pasado varias semanas desde entonces, la muerte de sus padres. No había salido a la calle después de que aquello sucedió. No sabía por qué...No tenia unas razones especificas, simplemente no tenía ganas de salir y...ver la ciudad sabiendo que ellos ya no están….ver los lugares por donde una vez pasó con ellos y ahora, estar sola ahí...Vaya, tal vez si que tenía unas razones. La luz del sol parecía tener un tono sombrío y era molesta. Desdé que había llegado a la residencia Jaeger, todo había cambiado. No es como si lo estuviera pasando mal ni nada por el estilo, la familia había sido muy amable con ella desde el inicio pero, ya no era la Mikasa de antes, la que era con sus padres de verdad, era...diferente. Después de todo, por lo que vivió aquel día, se considera normal este cambio de actitud.

Hablando de los Jaeger, la relación que hay entre ellos era muy bonita, y la casa solía tener una linda atmósfera de tranquilidad y confianza. Ella por su parte casi se había acostumbrado, hasta había entablado ciertas relaciones con los demás: Con Carla era neutral, no se llevaban bien ni mal. Le agradaba el hecho de que no tratará se sustituir a su madre como otras lo hubieran hecho. Normalmente se la pasaban hablando de su hijo, y de lo impulsivo que este era. Por eso a ella le gustaba hablar bastante con la madre del niño, así conocía más a el castaño. Con el Doctor Grisha era un poco más cercana, pero tampoco tanto. Estaba acostumbrada a verlo a menudo por su casa, así que no se le hizo raro verlo a diario. Sin embargo, con Eren era distinto.

Se estaba encariñando muy rápido, tanto que le asustaba. Lo seguía a todas partes, y trataba de cuidarlo lo más que pudiera. Es su soporte, y a la persona que más quería en este nuevo mundo que esta explorando, un mundo sin su familia. Probablemente había pasado ya un poco más de un mes, un mes desde que el envolvió esa bufanda al rededor de su cuello., un mes desde que Eren llego a su lado. En ese tiempo había tenido la oportunidad de comenzar a apreciarlo. Le gustaban sus ojos, sus mechones marrones, y su voz. Cada vez empezaba a querer estar más y más junto a el. Conocerlo mejor, saber que le gusta y que no. Ser su mayor confianza.

-¡Mikasa!-gritaba Eren mientras tocaba la puerta de su habitación.-¡Baja a desayunar! Recuerda que hoy vamos a salir.

-Voy en seguida.-respondió serena. Se colocó su ropa de siempre y se arreglo un poco el cabello. Salió de su habitación y recorrió ese pequeño pasillo para bajar por las escaleras. Tomo asiento en la mesa mientras saludaba a Carla y Grisha, que estaban en esta misma, pero no Eren no.

-Esta arriba alistándose.-le dijo Carla, que noto su inquietud, antes de que pudiera preguntar.

-Ya veo. Parece que esta entusiasmado.

-Si.-asintió sonriente.-Tiene muchas ganas de llevarte a conocer a ese amigo. ¿Sabes? A estado muy preocupado por que no sales de la casa. Estaba un poco inquieto por si no te sentías cómoda. Y cuando le pregunte por qué estaba tan deprimido se sonrojo y empezó a tartamudear y-

-¡Mamá!-reclamo Eren que estaba bajando las escaleras a toda velocidad bastante molesto al parecer, olvidando que había dejado sus otros zapatos al borde del peldaño por el cual estaba pensando haciéndolo tropezar. No se supo en que momento se movió tan rápido, ya que casi no fue visible para el ojo humano pero ,Mikasa, al notar esto salto de su silla agarrando a Eren del brazo evitando que cayera.

-¿Estás bien?-le cuestionó.

-Si...gracias.-mencionó embobado por la agilidad de Mikasa. Ese momento, cuando ella saltó de esa silla, el recuerdo de aquel día le vino a la mente. Sus facciones eran las mismas, su mirada era...espeluznante. Se regaño internamente, probablemente Armin ya los estaba esperando desdé hace rato.

Después de desayunar, salieron de la casa. Eren la estaba tomando de la mano, guiándola hacía el rio, lugar donde habían quedado con su mejor amigo, y único a decir verdad. Pero a el eso no le importaba, es mejor tener un solo amigo en el que se pueda confiar que tener muchos que solo quieren aprovecharse de ti. La azabache estaba muy contenta y se podía ver una pequeña sonrisa brotando de sus labios. La mano de Eren no era la más suave, pero ella sentía que estaba tocando una nube. El chico caminaba por delante de ella. Veía como sus cabellos de movían de un lado a otro con cada paso, era movimiento que era capaz de hipnotizarla. Por un momento, por su cabeza paso la idea, más bien tentación, de abrazarlo por la espalda, acariciarle el pelo…Su corazón empezó a acelerarse al imaginarse la escena, pero se negó a hacerlo rotundamente, no sabía cual podía ser su reacción. Los rayos de sol nuevamente estaban impactándole a los ojos. No parecían tener el mismo color sombrío, pero tampoco llegaba a ser claro. El ambiente no estaba caliente, era la intensidad del sol que lo hacía parecer que era un día de verano.

-¡Armin!-grito.

-¡Ah, Eren!-el chico corrió hasta donde estaba ellos.

-Hola, Armin. Ella es Mikasa, la chica de la que te hable, estará viviendo con nosotros.

-Mucho gusto.

-El gusto es mío.

Empezaron a platicar. Mikasa estaba bastante ausente en la conversación y casi no pronunciaba palabra, y si lo hacía era solamente por qué Eren le decía algo como: "¿A que si Mikasa?" O "¿Verdad Mikasa?" Ella solo asentía y si había suerte respondía con alguna monosílaba. Eren estaba pensando internamente una manera de hacer que hablará más con ellos. Quería que se integrara un poco, aún que solo fuera en su pequeño trío. Llego a la solución de irse y dejarlos solos un rato. Por alguna razón la idea no era de su agrado, pero al notar que no había opción y que ella no se abriría así como así, decidió ignorarlo.

-Armin, Mikasa. Me acabo de acordar de que tengo algo que hacer, los dejo solos.-dijo de repente. Levantándose lentamente.-Nos vemos en casa.-hablo refiriéndose a la chica. Esta se paro y le agarro de la muñeca en un mismo rápido movimiento.

-Voy contigo.

-No, quédate hablando un rato con Armin. Es muy amable, dale una oportunidad.

-Pero...

-Ya dije. Nada de peros. Quiero que tengas a alguien con quien hablar a parte de mi, trata de entrar en una buena conversación, ¿Esta bien?-la niña lo miro algo indecisa. Este suspiro, creyendo que iba a ser imposible convencerla. Le agarro la mano con la que ella lo estaba sujetando y la acarició, poniéndola nerviosa.-Por favor.-le suplico con la mirada también.-Quiero que dejes ya ese suceso atrás y vuelvas a integrarte un poco, no solo existo yo.

-Solo te necesito a ti.-se sorprendió por un instante para esbozar una tierna y pequeña sonrisa.

-Armin es alguien importante en mi vida, Mikasa, según lo que dices, ¿No es razón suficiente para conocerlo mejor?-parpadeó. Es verdad, ¡Que tonta había sido! Si hablaba con Armin sobre él...¡Probablemente podría reunir mucha información y almacenarla para siempre en sus recuerdos más preciados!

-De acuerdo.-respondió inmediatamente. El no borró la sonrisa de su rostro.-Nos vemos en tu casa.

-En nuestra casa.-le susurro al oído acercándose a ella, tomándola suavemente por las muñecas, acercándola a él, pero no llegando a ser un abrazo. Estaban

peligrosamente cerca, poniendo incomodo a cierto rubio que estaba observando la escena desde atrás.


	2. Capítulo 2

Esa noche hacía un viento muy fuerte.

Mikasa iba en dirección al hogar de los Jaeger. Por más que Eren le insistiera con que también era el suyo, llamarlo de esa forma todavía la lastimaba. Al final se le había pasado el tiempo volando junto a Armin. Después del que oji verde se fue, decidieron ir a casa de simpático rubio, por que el sol ya se estaba ocultando. Puede que Eren tuviera razón, es bueno tener a otras personas. Sin embargo, por algún motivo. No sentía lo mismo por Armin. Quiero decir, no le transmitía la misma sensación que cuando estaba junto a Eren. Eran dos cosas distintas.

Las fuertes ráfagas agitaban su vestido, y su pelo parecía estar bailando. Tal vez festejaba su nueva amistad, ella internamente lo estaba haciendo. Su bufanda no era la excepción. Se movía al ritmo del viento, suavizando el agarre que tenia al cuello de Mikasa. Poco a poco se fue soltando, sin que se diera cuenta. En una de esas, para su desgracia, la fuerza que esta brisa agarro se llevo volando su preciada pertenencia.

-¡Ah!-grito horrorizada, toco su cuello al dejar de sentirla y pudo ver como se la llevaba el viento en dirección al río. Corrió tras ella desesperadamente. No quería que cayera allí. Para su suerte no llego tan lejos como pensó, la tela pesaba, y acabo al borde del puente. Trato de cogerla cuidadosamente , pues temía que con pequeño movimiento terminará abajo. En ese preciso momento, como si el destino lo quisiera, el viento volvió llevándose consigo la bufanda al agua.-Estupendo.-Se dirigió al pedazo de tierra donde había estado tiempo atrás con sus amigos . Se quito los zapatos para entrar al agua. Estaba congelada, no como en la tarde. Lo sabía por qué mientras Eren y Armin estaban platicando animadamente, ella estaba con los pies en el agua, tratando de ver algún que otro pez. Trago saliva y entro completa, empezando a temblar instantáneamente.

En otro lugar Eren estaba sumamente preocupado. Ya era bastante tarde y no había rastro de Mikasa. Su padre le insistía en que probablemente no se habían percatado de que ya era de noche, que sabia cuidarse sola y que ella se encontraba bien, aun que en el fondo estaba igual de preocupado, pero no quería matar a su hijo de un infarto. Sin embargo, aun que su padre tuviera razón, la ansiedad no se iba.

-Esta bien. Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo. Voy a ir a buscarla.-dijo Grisha.

-Te acompaño. Es mi culpa por dejarla sola.-dijo el chico.

-Esta bien, pero ponte un abrigo, esta helando ahí afuera.

-Si.

La azabache nadó hasta su prenda de ropa perdida. Recordó lo que le había dicho su padre al enseñarle a nadar, un intento fallido ese día por cierto, se podría decir que era su primera vez nadando. Primero un brazo, luego otro mientras movías las piernas. Al tener contacto con ella la tranquilidad volvió a su cuerpo. Volvió a moverse para llegar a tierra firme. En seguida la colocó en el mismo lugar que siempre, donde le correspondía estar. La fragancia de Eren en ella no había desaparecido, eso la aliviaba de algún modo. No se imaginaba pidiéndole a este que se la volviera a poner para que su aroma volviera y poder olerlo todo el día. La aplasto contra su rostro para poder respirar más de ese olor que inundaba su ser y la reconfortaba. No supo como fue capaz de nadar, pero lo consiguió. Eso era lo importante.

-¡Mikasa!-escucho como alguien la llamaba. Reconoció la voz.

-¿Eren?

-¿Donde estabas? Nos tenias muy preocupados. Le preguntamos a Armin y nos dijo que tu ya te habías ido y pensamos que... ¿Por que estas toda mojada?-bajo su mirada y volvió a mirarlo.

-Se había caído.-dijo, refiriéndose a la bufanda, mientras agarraba esta misma.

-¿Te tiraste solo para recogerla?-asintió.-¡No debiste! Si no sabes nadar...Es solo una bufanda, en la casa hay muchas más. Podrías haberte ahogado.-la chica estornudo.-Y ahora te vas a resfriar. ¿Sabes a cuantas personas a matado ya esa enfermedad?

-No es solo una bufanda.-hicieron contacto visual.-Es la bufanda que tu me diste.-el chico emitió un leve sonido de sorpresa. Parpadeo seguidamente perplejo. ¿Tan importante era para ella? ¿Tanto así como para arriesgar su vida? Es verdad que siempre la llevaba puesta, y eso le agradaba. Le parecía tierno. Pero...no pensó que le importara tanto como para morir por recuperarla. Y solo por que el se la dio...La joven agacho la mirada y acaricio la empapada bufanda, como aquel día.-Es cálida.

-¿Eh?

-¿No es increíble? Esta mojada. Gélida. Helada. Pero...aun así...la siento muy cálida. Eso es por que esta bufanda representa todo lo que has hecho por mi. Todos los recuerdos que tengo junto a ti. El cuanto te aprecio. Tus sonrisas. Todo esta aquí. Tatuado en mi corazón y representado en esta tela.-estrujo la bufanda. Se río levemente de si misma, por haberse puesto tan sentimental.-Perdón, eso fue cursi.

-Mikasa...-agarro sus manos y la ayudo a levantarse.-Yo...yo-diablos, se había quedado en blanco, no sabía que decir. Al darse cuenta de que estaban manteniendo contacto físico, sus corazones empezaron a acelerarse. Sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos se cruzaron quedándose mudos ante la visión del otro. Sin saber por que y, automáticamente, Eren deslizo lentamente sus manos por los brazos de la oji gris dándole suaves caricias mientras sus pupilas eran nubladas por una bruma desconocida, hasta el momento, para él. Recorrió el cuerpo de la chica, quien estaba temblando, hasta llegar a su cintura. La cubrió con sus brazos, presionándola contra su pecho. Mikasa lo había dejado sin palabras, si, pero... para un abrazo no eran necesarias.

-Eren...te mojarás.-trató de apartarlo por mas que quisiera quedarse así por siempre. Sentir el calor corporal del chico no es por algo de lo que ella se quejaría, no obstante estaba tan nerviosa que ahora le valdría cualquier excusa para calmarse un poco.

-Esto es más cálido...¿Verdad?-la chica se sorprendió. Dejó de oponer resistencia y se acurruco en el cuello del chico. Dejo que la envolviera. Acaricio su espalda y se recostó aun más en él. Respiro, dejándose llevar por esencia del chico. Si, si lo erá.

-Si...-respondía.- Por supuesto que lo es.

Esa noche hacía un viento muy fuerte, pero...

Ni Eren, ni Mikasa...

Tenía frio.


End file.
